rentalmagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Rental Magica Wiki:Standards
These are standards on how articles here should be made. General Editing Use the Edit Summary When editing pages, try to fill in the "Summary" box above the Save/Preview buttons before saving, and make sure that you fill it in with something useful describing the edit you made and, if it's not obvious, why. For example, "fixed spelling error" or "added fun fact" or "reverted edits by 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saying "made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful, because it's information that we already have. Making your Summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of Recent Changes and keeps everybody happy. Use the Minor Edit Button If you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), try to remember to check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Link Once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Naruto Uzumaki in one place, then that should be the only link to Naruto Uzumaki on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. But in the case of large articles, it's also ok to instead make one link in each major section instead of just once. Going with normal english, it's also a good idea to use a full name the first time you mention a character then use a shortened name such as Naruto to refer to Naruto Uzumaki. Don't use conversational style This is a online encyclopedia. It should read like an encyclopedia, not like your diary. * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivitives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). * Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, an article is way to small, or you know there's more then add a stub to it. To do so, just add this to the bottom of the content (A clear line above the Category:... tags): And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of, the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your Talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page or in the forum, please sign it. This is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, you could also sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. And getting an account gives you benifits such as being able to upload images to contribute, move pages that need moving, and the community will let you make use of your own userspace. (Anon users generaly don't get that because their userspace may be shared among a number of people) Characters and Anime Specific Articles We do not restrict animes to having only a single anime article, but there are some standards to folow when creating articles for different parts of an anime. Because many animes may have characters or names identical to each other, to prevent name conflicts all articles other than the main article of an anime (this includes characters, overviews, etc...) should be done in subpages of the anime. This means that if someone were to create an article about Entei from the InuYasha series, they would place it at 'InuYasha/Entei'. This will stop other animes which may have a name matching name such as Entei from Pocket Monsters(Pokemon) from conflicting with each other and will also make the Character page have a link back to the Anime. If there is no current name confliction on the wiki, you are also allowed to create a redirect from the actual character's name (e.g. Entei) to the individual article. But in the cases where actual conflictions ocour, it's best to find other ways to point character names. Foreign Language Policy The Anime Wiki is a listing of Anime, which are generally created in different languages. But it is reminded that this is the English Anime Wiki, meaning that it is meant to be read in the English language. It is ok for an article to have a Page with a foreign title which redirects to it, but in all cases the English Translation will be proffered over any foreign origin. This also means that all articles written nearly entirely in a foreign language will be tagged and deleted. Anime vs. Manga It is important to remember that this is the Anime Wiki. Anime here has nothing to do with Manga. Because of this, in all cases where there are differences between Anime and Manga versions of a series the Anime side will be strictly proffered. Manga info may be lightly touched on by listing it's existence in the Anime's infobox. But, the article should not talk about the manga. The reason this wiki has a strong stand against Manga, is because this wiki is dedicated to Anime and there is already a wiki dedicated to Manga. All info on Anime should be here all info on manga should be at the Manga Wiki.